callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Assault on Matmata
Assault on Matmata is the sixteenth level in Call of Duty 2. The player will spawn as Sgt. John Davis and the objectives are to survive the German ambush and destroy the German aircraft. Walkthrough Getting Started The player will spawn in a car. Eventually, it will crash and the player will get out. Upon exiting, on the roof of the building in front of the player there will be two troops coming in. When they're out, do a 180'°' turn to see more troops on the roof. Take them out and walk forward until you see an ally trying to open a gate on the right. Get near him and open fire until the gate is open. Go through the gate to arrive at a crossroad. You can either go left or straight. Straight leads to an MG42 gunner, so go left. Before you go, take out as many troops as you can, then throw a smoke grenade to the left and up front. This will make sure that all of your movement is concealed. Keep going left until you see a porch to the left. When you get near it, you'll hear a waring about an enemy plane making a pas. Run to the left alley and hide until the plane has passed. Now you'll slowly have to plow thorough the enemy forces. Get on the porch and begin firing at the troop that are hiding behind the junk in front of you. When they're out, look up and you'll see a troop firing from a window on the second floor of a building. Take him out, then look left. You'll see more troops hiding behind junk, but it's hard to reach them from where you are. Get behind the junk near the porch and pick them off. While you're firing, make sure to check your back one in a while, Troops tend to be on the roofs behind you When they're out, advance until you see an MG42 gunner on the right side of the T-junction. Take him out, then look left. You'll see a large, junk-filled area with a building at the end. There's an MG42 gunner on the upper-right side of the building, so get him first. Then, toss grenades at the troops hiding behind the junk. When they're out, go forward and look left. You'll see more troops coming in. They'll hide behind the stone barrier in front of the building. Take them out with a grenade, then get close to the building. More troops will come form the back of the building, so go back to the junk and take them out. When they're dead, go into the building from the right, climb up the stairs, get into the MG42 room, and look out the windows in front of you. There are more troops coming in, so toss a grenade or two at them, then finish off the rest. They tend to be clustered, so a grenade should finish off most of them. matspawn.png|Spawn. matroofguys.png|When you get out of the car, go back and look up to see some troops on the roof. matroofguysback.png|When the roof troops are down, do a 180 turn and you'll see some troops on a roof. matgate.png|The gate. matcrossroad.png|The crossroad. matleft.png|Going left. mathiding.png|Hiding from the plane. matleft2.png|Going left. matleftback.png|Make sure to look behind you while you're on the left road. Troops tend to take potshots at your from roofs behind you. matmg42.png|The MG42 on the right, at the end of the left path. mattohouse.png|Going to the house. mathousewave1.png|Wave 1. mathousewave2.png|Wave 2. mathouseright.png|The cluster to the house's right. matjunk.png|Troops near the junk that's behind the house. Getting Tank Support After finishing off that cluster, go back down and go to the back of the building. Keep going until you see some junk at the end. When you get near it, some troops will appear and hide behind it. Go back and take them out. When they're done for, go past the junk and turn left. You should see a half-track running away. It has an MG42, so let it take a turn, then follow it. As you're following it, an ally tank will appear behind you. Since it has a machine gun, get behind it and let it do most of the damage. However, don't keep your guard down, as it does miss a few troops, notably some on the left side of the road, hiding behind some barrels. There are also some troops on the right side, mainly on the roofs. Halfway through, you'll hear another waring about an incoming plane. Run to the right and hug a wall. You'll be fine. Just keep following it until it gets blown up past the ruined car on the right. You'll have to finish up the rest of the area by yourself. Form the tank's remains, look left and you'll see some troops hiding behind a stone barrier. Take them out, then go to where they were. Form there, take a right until you're in front of a large doorway with rubble in front of it. Troops will be coming out and will hide behind the junk, so move back, toss a grenade or two at them, then finish off the rest. When they're dead, move close to the doorway and turn left. You'll see a large anti-aircraft gun in the middle of the area with troops surrounding it. Toss a grenade at the gun to take out the operators, then move back. When you hear it explode, go back and you'll see troops at the corners near the gun. Take them out, then get near the gun and turn left. You'll see troops on the upper wall. Take them out. Then, look forward and turn right. You'll see more troops on the wall. Take them out. Finally, do a 180 turn and look left. You'll find the last wave of troops. Be careful, even though Price might say to focus on the next wall, make sure that the walls are completely cleared out. Otherwise, the survivors will harass you while you're taking out the next wall and while you're doing the next objective. matjunk.png|Troops near the junk that's behind the house. mathalftrack.png|The halftrack. matturn.png|Don't go past this turn until you're behind the tank. matrightguys.png|The tank won't get everybody, such as these guys on the right. matdeadtank.png|The tank will be destroyed right around here. matrightroof.png|As you're going, make sure to check the roofs. matjunkgate.png|Getting to the anti-aircraft gun. matgun.png|The gun. matwall1.png|The first wall troops. matwall2.png|The second wall troops. matwall3.png|The third wall troops. Destroying the Planes When all of the walls have been cleared out, you'll be told that there are enemy planes coming in. Get on the gun in the center of the area and look toward the first wall you purged of troops. The planes will come in two directions. First, they'll come to the right of the swastika-adorned tower, then the left, then finally right. You don't have to reload nor do you have to worry about overheating, so fire away. When all of the planes have been destroyed, get off the gun and you'll exit the level. matplane1.png|Right. matplane2.png|Left. matplane3.png|Right. matexit.png|Exit. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer